SHDE Volume 4
by The Flaming Hoodman
Summary: The Fourth Entry in the story of SHDE Based on RWBY (Which is owned by rooster teeth)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A step forward

We open at a puddle

A simple puddle that looked normal.

When suddenly a Grimm claw suddenly rises out of the puddle and the Grimm pulls itself out of the sludge of the puddle.

As the Grimm pulls itself out we see the same thing happening in other sludge puddles in this strange land where the ground looked dead and there were large purple crystals spiked out of the ground.

But above it all was a large castle where the greatest evil lives.

There a table was set where Watz Tyrian Hazel and Cinder were sitting while Emerald and Mercury stood by her side.

Though Cinder clearly wasn't the same as she was when she attacked beacon.

The beams that came from the Silver Eyes and the Shadow Manipulation clearly did damage to her.

Watz spoke.

"Yes please keep your posy in check."

Mercury moved forward but Emerald blocked him.

"You hear that"

Watz continued to speak.

"Silence, I half a mind to thank the little girl and her green haired friend that bested you"

Tyrian spoke to her next.

"If I were you I'd hunt them down find them and…well they took your eye didn't they?"

Tyrian began to laugh maniacally while Cinder tried to speak out loud and failed.

Emerald leans down and Cinder whispers to her.

"Pathetic"

Waltz said simply.

"Why did you"

He was interrupted by the entrance to the room opening.

Salem enters the room as well as her three hooded minions.

The three follow Salem closely as she goes to the end of the room

"Watz,you find such malignous necessary"

She turns to face the others as the hooded group moved out of her way at once.

"I apologize ma'am, I'm not particularly fond of failure"

Salem takes her seat and the others return to there's while the hooded group stands behind their Queen.

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder, she's become our fall maiden,destroyed beacon tower,and most importantly killed dear Ozpin, so I'm curious, to what failures are you referring"

"Well the girl with the silver eyes and the boy with shadow powers"

Hazel spoke up

"Yes, we dealt with their kind before,how is it a couple of novices was able to beat one of us"

"My thoughts exactly even without that new power you almost killed one of them the other should have been effortless"

Watz reaponded

Salem said in response to the two.

"It is because of the Maiden's power,make no mistake cinder, you hold the key to our victory, but your newfound strength brings a crippling weakness, which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment"

She turns to Watz

" ,you are to take cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mystral"

"Very good"

"Tyrian I want you to continue your hunt for the spring maiden"

He chuckled

"Gladly"

"And Hazel,I'm sending you to the leader of the white fang,Adam Taurus has arranged a meeting, the boy continues to prove loyal ensure that sieana Cohn feels the same."

"As you wish"

"And to make sure nothing goes wrong."

The three hooded members put down their hoods to reveal a blond haired girl with green eyes, a pink haired girl with yellow eyes,and a red haired male with one of his eyes purple and the other was red.

"My personal court shall go with each of you."

Salem then looked over at Cinder who said something to Emerald.

"Speak child"

Salem said to Emerald.

"She wants to know what about the two who damaged her?"

"What about them? Seems to me this is Cinder's problem not ours"

Watz said

Cinder slams her fist on the table.

"That's enough"

Salem said lifting a hand up

She turns to Tyrian

"Tyrian"

"Yes my lady"

"Spring can wait, find the two that did this to cinder"

Tyrian Chuckled with glee.

"And bring them to me"

Tyrian looked down and smiled.

"Because of your efforts, beacon has fallen,and Haven will be next"

Hazel and Watz got up and the blond and redhead walked towards them.

The pink haired girl walked to Tyrian.

"She said alive but not how alive"

The girl said to him.

Tyrian had a big smile and looked at Cinder.

"Eye for an Eye"

The pink haired girl and him began to laugh maniacally.

Meanwhile in the woods

Nora and Ren were talking about their team name now that there was 5 of them while jaune was watching from behind a log.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

A mix of red and black pedals appeared out of the forest.

The black ones Vanished and something crashed into the ground.

When the dust cleared it was shown that Shade was there.

"Damn it that thing is tough"

He says as Ruby was in the air shooting at a Grimm that possessed boulders.

Ruby landed in a tree that was then hit by the Grimm.

She used her semblance to escape.

Shade sighed.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my day."

Using his semblance he quickly launched himself into the air where he makes the shadows into a hammer.

"Heh"

He hits the Grimm's arms which weren't damaged.

"Oh no"

The Grimm tried to hit Shade when Ruby using her semblance moved in front of the Grimm and shot at it.

Shade uses this opportunity to jump down.

"Thanks Ruby"

Nora began to fire hitting the Grimm's back.

Ren shot from the trees, jumping from tree to tree.

He jumped up and spinned around trying to cut the Grimm but the boulders protected it.

"We got to get in closer"

Jaune shouts.

"My blades don't hurt him."

Ren responds.

Shade went near them.

"I can't hit it hard enough with a shadow hammer we need something stronger"

The Grimm began to face the trio.

"Here we go again"

Shade said.

Suddenly Ruby used her semblance to appear in front of the Grimm and shot it's arm with lightning.

Ruby lands near the three and the Grimm smashes the ground.

The shockwave was about to send them flying but Shade used his shadows to keep them on the ground.

"I got you guys".

Nora jumps near them.

"THAT'S IT!"

She turned her weapon to its hammer mode and began to ran at the Grimm.

She smashed the Grimm's right arm but it reformed and threw a boulder at her.

Right before it hit her shade appears and breaks it using shadow shield.

He and Nora jumped back before the Grimm could smash them with its other arm.

Nora and Shade began to dodge around each of the Grimm's attacks.

"Jaune,buddy if you have a plan now would be the time."

Shade jumped on the Grimm's arm and began to hold it down with Shadows.

"I can only hold him for so long."

Suddenly the Grimm's missing limb was replaced by a large Grimm arm.

"Ok nevermind."

Shade let the Grimm go and jumped back.

Suddenly the Grimm possessed a tree for an arm.

Jaune went running.

"His arm is a tree ,his arm is a tree!"

"Big mistake"

Ruby said in response.

She hit the Grimm's tree arm with a fire round.

Which made it more dangerous.

Jaune continued to ran.

"Big Mistake!"

Shade quickly used his Shadows to pull Jaune away.

"Any ideas?"

The Grimm began to head towards them when suddenly Ren's weapon slashed the Grimm mask causing it to fall on its back.

Jaune began to think of a plan.

"Guys I got it we hit it harder."

Shade raised an eyebrow.

"You know I might be tough but I'm more of a slash person not hit someone really hard person.

"No seriously it's trying to keep us from its face if we cut off all its limbs we have a shot to kill the whole thing."

Everyone agreed.

"Ren left,ruby right,shade get behind it Nora ready to try the new upgrade"

Nora nods and runs off.

Everyone took positions while jaune was being chased by the Grimm.

Ren and Ruby began to move around shooting at the Grimm.

Shade meanwhile was slowly wrapping it in shadows.

The Grimm's movement was slowly being restricted as Ren and Ruby kept firing and slashing it.

Ruby then went to Nora using her semblance where Nora used hers and when they collided with the Grimm it's body was now rubble.

The Grimm's actual body flew out of the main Boulder and began to fly away.

Nora and Shade nodded at Ruby who took aim and fired.

"Another Victory for team JNRRS"

Jaune said Proudly.

"Alright you know what Ren I think your on to something it's just not sounding right."

The group made it back to the village and were thanked by the leader.

Shade then sneaked off and entered a house.

The house had one man in it.

"Ah your here good timing I brought what you asked for is done"

The man pulled out two blades one had an orange outline the other green and grey.

"I can't thank you enough for finishing this."

Shade said bowing in respect.

"Don't thank me you had all the materials though you should have kept the sword if you ask me."

"I needed it to be remade in my fighting style."

He picks up the two blades and gave them some test swings.

"Yes this is great"

"Now be careful remember what happened to the other blade you brought me where'd you get the materials for this stuff anyway?"

Shade looked at the two blades and almost cried.

"Some good friends"

Shade put the blades in his gauntlets.

"Thanks again."

Shade left the building and went to his friends and saw Jaune's new armor.

"It looks good"

Shade said approaching them.

"Did you get them?"

Ruby asked.

Shade pulled the two blades.

"Wow"

Ruby looked at the blades amazed.

"Yeah that technician did some great work."

"Nothings gonna stop Team RNJRS now"

"Team JNRRS"

Nora said.

"Still not a color"

Ren responds.

"It doesn't matter what were called"

Jaune put his sword in its sheath.

"As long as we're together"

Shade nods.

"You really are a leader Jaune"

The 5 began to walk out of ton.

Jaune began to do a checklist with Nora

"Food"

"Check"

"Water"

"How about ammo"

"Locked and loaded, thank you schnee dust company"

Ruby began to look in a direction.

Shade does the same remembering Hiroki's letter.

"Where ever you guys are I hope your safe"

He thinks to himself.

Meanwhile a figure dressed in a white sweater,yellow scarf,grey skirt was on top of the schnee mansion.

"All right Weiss"

The figure stepped into the light.

"Let's see if you and I can help each other a bit."

Using her stealth, Dawn began to sneak into the mansion.

AN: And it begins welcome everyone to the beginning of the new SHDE Volume anyway I hope you all are as excited as I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sneak and Death

As Dawn sneaked into the mansion she had only one goal in mind.

Figure out what Weiss is up to.

As she moved through the mansion she saw a portrait of the Schnee family.

"They look unhappy"

She said to herself.

She continued to move through the schnee mansion.

Meanwhile.

As RNJR slept the fifth member of the team was missing when a certain girl in the hood woke up.

She looked around but she heard something and pretended to sleep.

When she woke up she saw Shade back in his sleeping bag.

"What's wrong with him?"

She thinks to herself.

Later during the day the group was following Ruby and her map.

Shade walked in the back as they talked.

"I guess I can't be as happy as them"

Shade said to himself he looked at his two gauntlets and thought of how yang was doing.

Suddenly the group stopped and Shade looked to see a destroyed town in front of them.

"Oh my god"

Shade said to himself

The group ran into the town to search they had there weapons ready.

"Over here"

Ren shouted

They all ran towards what appears to be an injured Knight.

Ren crouched near the knight.

"A huntsman"

Ruby said running towards them with the rest of the group.

"What killed all these people?"

Jaune asked.

The huntsman struggled to speak.

"Grimm did this,the whole tribe,with all the panic"

He coughed badly.

Ren looks at them

"Grimm"

Ren stands near the man while Ruby jaune and Nora spoke to each other.

Meanwhile shade noticed something in the distance and walked towards it.

He saw a lone dagger stuck to a wall.

Shade reached out to touch it but it vanished.

"What was that?"

He looks at his hand and then the wall.

"Maybe I'm just seeing things"

He returns to see that the group was moving away from the huntsman.

Shade took a close look and saw that he was dead.

He shakes his head at his friends and began to walk behind the group again.

Back with Dawn she began to further and further into the schnee mansion she noticed someone approaching.

"Ironwood!"

She shouted mentally.

Dawn looked around andwarriored herself to the ceiling and Ironwood passed by.

"He looks awful"

She said quietly

"Guess the lost of Ozpin and Beacon was heavy on him."

When she was sure he was gone she jumped down and looked around.

She had a sigh of relief.

"You seem to be lost"

A voice said from behind her.

Dawn turned around to see Klein the family Butler.

"Then again most trespassers are"

Dawn sighed.

"Look I don't want any trouble I'm just"

"Oh don't worry you'll have no trouble from me after all it's not my place to harm one of 's friends"

Dawn raised an eyebrow

"Weiss told you about me?"

"Yes she said how you and her were training under her sister for a bit before Beacon fell quite sad indeed"

"Everyday I wish that I could change what happened"

Dawn looked down.

"Raise your head up Ms. Uh"

"Dawn"

"Ms. Dawn it would be best to remain happy in times like this"

Dawn smiled softly.

"I appreciate the help but I'm here for one reason to bring Weiss back to her team"

Klein shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say that's rather difficult at the moment probably be best for you to lay low for now"

Dawn shook her head.

"I can't I know something big is happening and I can't just sit still"

Klein pulled out an envelope.

"I believe this might help you with hiding but wait until the time is right you don't want all of Atlas going after the girl who kidnapped the Schnee aeiress"

Dawn nodded and took the envelope before escaping through an open window.

She opens the envelope and found a few pieces of paper one was a flier.

"Schnee charity concert?"

This made Dawn think and then she pulled out a ticket

"Guess I better lay low for now like he said."

Back with RNJRS.

It was now night and Ruby had woken up and sit up quickly.

She heard some noises in the woods and went to approach them.

She saw Shade who was practicing with his two swords against a tree.

Ruby stayed hidden and watched her friend practice.

He suddenly stopped and looked mad.

He shot the tree with his Penny version weapon making a laser hit the tree.

Shade placed his weapons on the ground and leaned against the broken tree.

"I never wanted to have to fight"

He said looking at his swords.

"I never wanted to be the hero,but even if I tried what's the point"

He looks at his Penny weapon.

"If I had just shot Emerald or even interfered you would have stayed alive probably be with us or Weiss helping the world hell maybe Beacon wouldn't have fallen."

Placing the weapon down shade turn to the Pyrrha one.

"We weren't strong enough she was just too strong."

He felt some tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't save you I'm all that's left and after you and Jaune had each other"

He wipes his face.

"I'm not like you I'm not a born warrior but you were and we lost"

He got mad and threw his blade into a tree.

Shade looked up and immediately ran towards it.

"I promise"

He pulled the blade out.

"I will kill her and you will be at peace"

Shade returns to his practice and Ruby begins to walk back.

"I never thought Shade would be so broken"

She says to herself.

"Normally he's like yang but a bit more serious"

She looks back.

"I hope he's OK"

Shade returned to his sleeping bag an hour after Ruby returned to hers.

"Never again"

Is the last thing he said before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trouble at Seas.

It's a calm day as a lone ship moved across the water.

Though not all the people on the boat were as calm as the water.

Blake Belladonna in her new outfit was staring at the sea thinking unaware of a a familiar orange haired Faunus hiding above her.

Erika after beacon fell had completely changed her look her hair was much longer than before and her outfit was very different.

She had a Yellow skirt orange under shirt and some armor on her chest she still wore the gloves though unaware of whether or not she should let her signs of being a Faunus free or now.

All that doubt was immediately released when she saw Blake not only remove her bow that covered her ears but toss the ribbon into the ocean.

Erika smiled at her.

"Well done Blake"

She says to herself before removing the gloves and putting them in her pocket.

"But I'll be holding on to my cover"

She chuckled a bit.

Something caught her attention a hooded figure who appears to be following Blake.

When she was certain Blake was out of of sight Erika went in front of the hooded figure.

"Alright who are you and why are you following my friend?"

The figure lifted his hood which made Erika shocked and then she smiled.

"You too huh well at least we both care for her"

As Erika talked with the hooded figure something appears to be in the water.

Meanwhile.

In a nearby forest a familiar man was walking through.

Though his hair was shorter and he now wore a Red hoodie and black pants as well as a medical patch on the eye where he was cut.

Hiroki Darque was who he was.

He had spent the time since beacon fell to mostly keep to himself after he left the letter for shade he knew that he had some self discovery to do.

So he moves through the forest until he reached it.

"Home"

He said looking at his destroyed Village and the monument that he had made for its fallen.

Hiroki killed the few beowolves running around and approached the monument before kneeling down and praying to it.

"It's been a long time mother father"

Hiroki smiles.

"I have a lot to tell you"

Meanwhile back on the ship

It was the evening and Erika was standing on the back of the ship when she saw the large sea serpent Grimm rise out of the water.

"Guess a little fun would be nice"

She grabs her weapon and runs to the other side of the ship where she saw Blake attacking the Grimm before she lands on the top of the ship and begins shooting it.

The Grimm began to move in and out of the water.

The Grimm rises out of the water and Blake goes to attack it's head.

Cannons from the ship began to fire at the Grimm causing Blake to stagger and land back on the ship.

Erika took advantage and began to fire at the Grimm along with the cannons.

The Grimm hides underwater and Erika begins to look around.

Suddenly the Grimm went out of the water and had wings.

"A sea dragon?!"

Erika thinks while shooting at the Grimm more and more.

Another cannon stronger than the rest began to fire at the Grimm but missed.

Erika saw the Grimm was about to fire a breath attack.

She ran and fired a heavy shot from her weapon to send her into the air.

She noticed the hooded figure from before had jumped from the ship using Blake as a spring.

The hooded fell off revealing the figure as Sun.

Erika smiled as Sun used his semblance to have his clones and himself pulling the Grimm's breathe beam away.

Erika assisted and the ship wasn't hit.

"Sun?! Erika?!"

Blake said in shock

"What are you two doing?"

Sun responds

"Oh you know just hanging out"

The Grimm was moving a lot to try to get Erika and Sun off it.

Erika laughed.

"Nice pun"

The Grimm knocked the two off it and Erika fell into the water.

Blake caught Sun

"My hero"

Sun said.

"Your not supposed to be here"

Blake responds

"Yeah,well it looks like you can use all the help you can get"

Blake drops Sun.

"Just shut up and fight"

Blake runs towards the Grimm.

"Yes ma'am"

Sun responds.

Just as the Grimm was preparing another breathe attack a large fist made out of kelp rose from the water and uppercuts the grimm sending it back.

When the kelp falls Erika appears from it and lands on the Grimm and stabs one of its eyes.

Erika lands near Sun and Blake who were standing on the boat.

"Ok guys what's the plan"

Erika said to the two

"We need to clip its wings and restrict it"

Blake responds.

"There's a lot of plant life near around if we can lure it I can keep it still"

"Alright let's do this"

Sun says.

Sun uses his semblance and body as platforms and Blake took advantage of them to head towards the Grimm.

Erika uses the force of her weapon to send her up high enough.

Blake was sent very high up and the Grimm began to fire it's breath beams at Blake who was dodging in the air.

With her spear Erika slashes one of the wings while Blake slashes the other.

The two then jump off the Grimm.

Erika lands on a mountain perfectly while sun catches Blake.

"This is the part where you say it"

Sun smiled.

The Grimm began to attack the mountain they were on as the trio jumps away.

Erika split off from the group when she noticed the ship moving.

She hopped onto it and began to channel her semblance.

The Grimm had pinned down Sun and Blake but before it could fire plant life restricted the Grimm and the ship fired it's heavy cannon destroying the Grimm's head.

Everyone cheered.

Later that night Erika was recovering a little before she went outside to see Sun and Blake.

"Alright Erika why are you following me?"

"Blake,I know you didn't want to leave why would you leave your team"

"I had to, I need to sort some things out"

"Is that why your going to menagerie?"

"Yes I'm heading home"

"Blake when you left I made a promise to myself"

Blake looks at Erika

"To help bring you back to your team and your family"

"What about you and your team assuming Shade,Dawn and Hiroki aren't hiding below deck"

Erika shook her head.

"Dawn was injured same with Hiroki,but shade who knows where he is probably with Yang or Ruby though they are like family"

Erika shook her head.

"Anyway things are getting worse and I didn't expect Sun to be following you as well but for now it's best to stick together alright?"

Blake sighed.

"Really no stopping you two?"

"Nope"

They both said cheerfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emotional Trauma

It was now night in Hiroki's Home Village and he had just finished telling his times at Beacon till he returned to his home.

"It's really hard to get used to this patch on my eye"

He sighs

"I really want to avenge you all but I was completely out matched."

He punched the ground in anger.

"I was too weak!"

He shouts.

He began to breathe heavily until he hears something.

Hiroki turns around and saw that several shadows approaching the village.

"Damn I better hide"

He thinks to himself before he hid behind the wreckage of an old house.

The shadows appeared to be middle aged men that appear to be dressed in gear resembling a bandit's look.

Hiroki moved in close and begins to listen.

"Wow you weren't kidding"

One of them said.

"Yeah all the Grimm here were killed off so we're free to loot this place"

The third one of their group spoke next.

"I'm sorry but what is there to loot here this place has been in ruins for years"

The second bandit smacked the third one's head.

"You idiot don't you know the monument here is worth a lot all we have to do is move this to camp and we can sell it for quite a lot"

The first bandit moved towards the monument and began to put his hand on it when his hand was shot.

"What the hell?!"

Hiroki was still hiding and began to shoot at the bandits who quickly scattered.

"Alright who the hell did that?!"

The first bandit shouted.

"I did"

Hiroki shouted remaining hidden

"This is your chance to leave I recommend you take it before you end up with more than just a shot hand"

The first bandit looked angry.

"You better get out here now before I crush this monument and"

The bandit was interrupted by another shot that nearly hit him.

Hiroki began to rapidly shoot at the bandits that were hiding among the wreckage from his spot on a hill.

Meanwhile..

As night approached Team RNJRS had reached a populated town and had found an inn for them to stay for the night.

They had rented two rooms that were connected by a balcony.

One room was for two people while the other was for three.

The team split off and went into there separate rooms.

One for boys, one for girls.

Shade stares into the mirror of the bathroom he went in.

The bandages around his now bare shoulder.

Shade removed the bandages hesitantly.

When they were off the large burn mark covered his whole shoulder.

He put his hand on it.

"This is part of me now."

He sighed and left the bathroom.

Jaune and Ren were already asleep.

Shade went outside onto the balcony to get some air

After a few minutes he heard someone open the door.

He turned around to see Ruby.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?"

Shade said to her though he saw she was staring at his shoulder.

"No I just saw you out here."

Shade sighs and turns back.

"That scar does it hurt?"

"Physically not anymore mentally yeah"

"Are you gonna be OK?"

Shade turns around again to see Ruby's worried face.

"Honestly I'm not sure"

Ruby smiles at him.

"Well if you need someone to talk to you know I'm always here"

Shade smiles at Ruby.

"Thanks"

Ruby returns to her room.

Shade returns to his shortly after.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing"

He thinks before falling asleep.

Back with Hiroki.

He kept shooting at the group of bandits.

"Ok enough of this"

Hiroki began to ran from his hiding spot.

The bandits began to get up

The one he shot spoke first.

"Hey he's gone finally now we can"

He was interrupted by Hiroki who was behind him.

"I told you to leave"

He strike's the bandit's neck knocking the guy unconscious.

The last two looked at him in shock.

"You better run now or I will be forced to"

Hiroki was interrupted when he was suddenly struck by a lightning dust round that stunned him.

"What is this?"

The two bandits took advantage and knocked him unconscious.

Hiroki fell to the ground hard.

"Well looks like we can continue"

"No you won't"

A woman shouted.

"But"

"But nothing we survive not take what little this man has left."

"Fine but what do we do with him"

The woman sighed.

"Seems he needs a reminder of his lessons bring him with us"

"But why"

"But nothing my student needs to learn how to handle loss."

Hiroki was taken by the bandits along with their unconscious friend.

Several hours later Hiroki woke up in a tent.

He places his hand on his head.

"Where am I?"

"Your back at our camp"

Hiroki turned around.

"Hello Hiroki"

Hiroki looked surprised.

"Hi Raven"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Surprise Meet ups.

It is now daytime.

The ship has now docked in menagerie.

A bell rang as Erika Sun and Blake walked off the boat.

"Man I missed this place"

Erika said with a smile.

"You really like it here that much?"

Sun asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course this was basically my home for years."

"How so?"

"I'll tell you later"

Erika hid behind a fake smile but it was enough to fool Sun.

As the three walked they saw their fellow Faunus living life normally.

Selling, trading, talking.

All normal things in life.

"I've never seen so much Faunus in one place"

Sun said amazed

"This is basically our homeland."

Erika responds.

"This is the one place everyone can feel safe"

Blake added.

"No matter who or what they are"

The trio continued walking.

"Wow sure is crowded huh?"

Sun said scratching the back of his head.

Erika chuckled

"Yes yes it is"

Blake added.

They walked near what appears to be a neighborhood.

"Is it always so cramped"

"Well when you try to take an entire species and try to put them on an island that's two thirds desert then yeah it tends to be cramped"

Erika sighs.

"Blake easy now"

Blake took a few deep breaths and they continue walking.

"What?!"

Sun walked in front of the two.

"You guys have that much more space why waste it, little desert never hurt anyone"

"Tell that to the tiger girl who uses plants to attack people"

Blake points at Erika

"Normally I'd be mad about you insulting my abilities but I'll let that slide."

Blake rolled her eyes.

"It's not like the desert in Vacuo Sun,wildlife is more dangerous here then in other regions."

"So they gave us a terrible island,in the corner of remnant,to try and shut us up"

Erika chuckled

"Yeah pretty much"

"That's a pretty good summary yeah"

Blake begins to walk ahead and Erika soon followed.

"Huh jerks"

Sun followed the two.

"We tried to make the best of things"

Blake said as they reached the top of the staircase.

"Whoa"

Sun looked at the view with wide eyes.

Erika smiled happily.

"Yep this is our home"

"It's beautiful"

Sun said with a smile.

"I take it all back,this place looks great"

Erika had to hold back laughter.

"Why would anyone want to leave?"

That made Erika's laughter stop.

"That's not the point Sun"

Erika then interrupted Blake and spoke next.

"We asked to be treated as equals but we were given an island and that's it."

Erika looked mad.

Blake placed her hand on Erika's shoulder.

"We made do with what we had,we made a home where all Faunus can feel welcome, but this island this town will always be a reminder that we're not equal that were still second class citizens "

Erika moved Blake's hand off her.

"One day"

The tiger Faunus thought.

"One day"

Sun placed his hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Hey,this guy is feeling pretty at home."

Blake sighed

"Alright time to go home."

Erika nods in agreement.

"Oh yeah"

Sun placed his arm around Blake

"Which ones yours"

Sun began to point around before Blake guided him to the nicest place in town leaving him speechless.

Erika smiled at this.

The three approach the house.

Blake hesitated to open the door.

"What is it?"

Sun asked.

"It's just been a long time since I've seen my parents."

Erika goes up and knocks for her.

"What are you?"

"Blake if I've learned anything you never hesitate "

Blake took a deep breath and stood in front of both of them.

The door opened and Blake's mother Kali walked out.

"Blake?"

"Hi mom"

Kali went and Hugged Blake

"My baby girl"

Blake hugged back.

Kali then looked at Erika closely.

"Erika?"

"Hi Aunt Kali"

Kali moved towards Erika and hugged her.

Erika happily hugged back.

A voice shouted from the house

"Kali! Who's is it?"

The voice is revealed to be Ghira.

He walks towards the door and is surprised to see Erika and Blake.

Several Minutes later they are all around a table having tea.

Erika watched Blake catch up with her parents and smiled before she saw a picture that caught her eye.

She picked it up and looked at it.

A child Blake and a child Erika smiling happily.

Erika put the picture down and went back to see Sun rambling toward Ghira.

Erika just laughed.

"Still being as happy as can be"

Kali said to her.

"It's who I am I took the words you said to me by heart"

"When in doubt keep a smile on your face and laugh"

Erika showed her sorta fanged smile.

"Anyway despite what you think Sun said, Blake is a great fighter and the three if us work well together though to be honest I know most of us prefer our own teams"

Blake looked down while Sun looked at Erika.

A knock on the door startled them.

Erika looked at Ghira

"Is something wrong?"

"I forgot about the meeting"

Kali but her hand on her husband's hand

"Ghira"

"I'll be back"

Erika went back to looking at some pictures when she saw one that made her heart almost break.

"Mom,Dad"

She saw a tall orange haired man in a suit and a small orange haired woman in a Black dress.

She saw Blake and her younger selves in the picture while their parents were behind them.

"I'll never forget"

She smiles.

"Never."

She heard some noises and sees Blake walking towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"The white fang are here".

Erika was left shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Crazy Ambush

"Another day another adventure"

Nora said happily as Team RNJRS walked down the road.

Jaune was looking at the map as they walked.

"What on the agenda today?"

Ruby asks looking at Jaune.

"Walking"

He responds.

"With a side of..?"

Nora asks still cheerful.

"Walking"

Ren responds calmly.

"Oh joy"

Shade said simply shaking his head.

Ruby sighed.

"Haven is a lot farther away then I thought"

"I mean we are going to a whole different kingdom it was bound to be far"

Shade said to her.

Ren walked towards the two.

"Ruby, Shade,How long did you think was going to take?"

Ruby responded first.

"I don't know!"

She yelled frazzled.

"I grew up in a small area I never been this far away from home."

Shade spoke up.

"Coming from someone who traveled a long time just to find people, I'd say i thought this trip would take 7 months"

Shade said simply.

The others looked at him surprised.

"Hey I'm just guessing alright"

"I thought it would take 2 weeks?"

Ruby said awkwardly.

"What?!"

Jaune yelled.

"Alright three or something I don't know!?"

She calmed down.

"Look whatever"

She looks up

"Hey what's that?"

Shade looked up ahead.

"A village?"

Jaune looked up from the map.

"That's strange I didn't think we would be running into another village for a few days."

Nora was in front of the group looking ahead.

"Are those buildings damaged?"

Jaune threw the map away.

"We should search for survivors"

The group ran into the village.

Shade ran ahead.

"These buildings look unfinished rather than damaged"

Ren spoke up

"It almost seems like the town was abandoned."

The group kept searching.

"Hey I think I found something"

Nora shouted getting everyone's attention.

They all moved towards a sign labeled oniyuri.

"Oniyuri, never heard of it"

Nora said looking at the sign.

"Me neither"

Jaune responds.

"I have."

Ren said making the group turn to him.

"What is it ren?"

Shade asks curiously.

"You might think of it as animas mountain life had it ever been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mystral were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run,frustrated with the council, they pulled their resources together to build their own city."

Shade nods.

"I knew it these buildings were incomplete"

Ren nods back.

He then walked away towards a fence.

"What happened?"

Ruby asks.

"What always happens?"

Ren brushed some dust to reveal a Grimm claw mark.

"Grimm"

Jaune says.

"Not just anyone"

"One?"

Ruby questioned as some birds flew away.

"C'mon let's just go through here"

Jaune said starting to walk again.

"This place gives me the creeps."

Shade looked down the path they came from.

"I can agree with that."

Shade begins to walk again.

They all start walking through the town.

Meanwhile…

Weiss was performing This Life is Mine before an audience.

One of said audience members was Dawn who was watching from a distance using a white cloak to hide her appearance.

"Now I see why shade likes these."

She slightly chuckled.

"And her singing is pretty good."

Her face turned serious.

"But I have a mission and I will not fail it"

She kept her weapon hidden in the cloak.

Once the performance was finished Dawn made her way to what appeared to be a party of some sort.

Dawn remained hidden while trying to find Weiss.

She sighed before she noticed two white haired men.

Well one old man and one child.

Dawn recognized them from the painting in the schnee mansion.

"Those two"

She thought.

Dawn suddenly heard Weiss yelling at someone.

Dawn turned and saw Weiss arguing with some lady before her father went over and grabbed Weiss.

Weiss pulled back fell on the ground and one of her glyphs appeared.

Before everyone's eyes an ice boarbatusk appeared.

The creature roared before charging at the woman.

"Damn it"

Dawn said before moving in front of the woman.

She shot the summon dead.

"The things I do for you people."

Dawn saw General Ironwood with his gun aimed where the boarbatusk was.

"Your fast."

He said putting his gun away.

"Arrest her!"

The woman said pointing at Weiss.

Dawn looked mad although her face was hidden.

She turned her weapon to her ax form and aimed at the woman's neck.

"You don't have any rights!"

"That's enough!"

Ironwood said.

"She's the only one making sense around here"

He points at Weiss and got a look at Dawn's weapon before she put it away.

"So you were here too?"

He thought before facing Weiss's father.

"Thanks for the party Jague"

Ironwood walks away.

Dawn snuck away under the commotion.

"So Weiss doesn't want to be here"

She takes a sigh of relief.

"Well that makes things easier."

Back with RNJRS…

Ren was walking up front and leading the group.

He put his hand towards the others and they all stopped.

Ren grabbed his weapons and the rest did the same.

Shade took a fighting stance.

He quickly looked in front of them and saw the pink haired girl dressed differently from when she was in Salem's castle.

A white dress with pink splashes on the bottom of the dress Some red marks on the front and sleeves The sleeves hide her hands.

The girl threw aura daggers at Shade who used his left gauntlet shield to block it.

The girl got close to Shade and shot her weapon

Her weapon was a dagger with the same shooting of a minimum.

Shade continued to block before his arm fell.

The girl took this chance to try and stab him but he blocked with his other gauntlet shield.

"Two!?"

She yelled surprised.

Shade punched her near a building where Tyrian was in front of the other members of the group.

Shade ran over towards them.

"Who are you two? "

Ren asked.

"Who we are matters not to you'

He points at Nora

"or you"

He points at Jaune.

"Or well you do interest me"

Jaune moved back.

"Heh heh the boy is scared"

Yuki said with a laugh.

"No I only matter to you two."

He points at Shade and Ruby.

"Oh no"

Shade took a stance.

"Me?"

Ruby asked confused.

Tyrian and Yuki began to laugh.

"They have no clue"

Yuki said laughing.

"Not the slightest clue"

Tyrian added.

"How exciting this must be."

"What do you two want?'

Ruby asked seriously.

"The rose has thorns"

Tyrian said acting shocked.

"We want the flower and the shadow manipulator"

Yuki said holding her dagger.

Nora stepped in front of Shade and Ruby.

"And what if they don't want to go with you?'

"Then we take them"

Tyrian said simply.

Jaune stepped in front of Nora.

"We're not gonna let you do that"

Yuki laughed.

"Well I'm afraid you don't matter in this situation I've already chose my opponent"

Yuki moved extremely fast and was behind Shade.

She attempted To stab him but Shade jumped to the side right on time.

"I don't care who you are don't think I'm gonna lose to you"

Shade readied his gauntlets.

"Pathetic little shadow warrior no shadows on a cloudy day"

Yuki smiled and ran at Shade.

Shade attempts to punch Yuki on the face but she leans back and dodges her hands touching the ground.

She smirks and flips kicking Shade's jaw.

Shade moves back and feels his jaw.

"Your just too slow."

She begins to shoot at Shade causing him to hide behind a house.

"Alright time to use the new blades."

Shade launches his green one first.

It flies into the air distracting Yuki.

Shade using his second blade hits yuki sending her back farther.

Shade picked up his first blade and aims them both at Yuki.

"Ready to lose now?"

He says confidentially.

Yuki looked behind her and smiled.

"Are you?"

She threw a aura dagger behind her.

Shade looks to see the dagger was heading straight towards a pinned Ruby who Tyrian was about to sting with his revealed scorpion tail.

But just before the dagger and the tail pierced Ruby a loud crash was heard and both attacks were blocked.

The one who blocked them was Qrow.

Ruby looked up at her uncle.

"Hey."

Qrow smiled.

"Heh"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luck and Blood

It was night at the schnee mansion.

Dawn had sneaked back in and ran into Klein.

"How was the party?"

He asks with a smile.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Dawn said out of breath.

"Well what about Lady Weiss is she as you expected?"

Dawn raises her head up.

"She doesn't want to be here"

Klein nods.

"Yes she has missed beacon quite a bit though she'll be happy to see you."

Dawn smiles and begins to walk away.

"Do you know what to do?"

She simply nods to him at response and she ran off.

About an hour later Dawn was hiding on Weiss's outside window.

Unfortunately when she looked in the saw something that made her angry.

Weiss's father smacked Weiss's face.

Dawn kept listening and figured out that all he cared about was the Schnee family name.

Dawn kept her emotions under control until he left the room.

Weiss suddenly left the room and returned several minutes later.

Weiss began to cry on her bed.

Dawn sighed as her anger diminished.

She tapped on the window several times.

Weiss noticed this and walks to the window and sees Dawn.

She immediately opens it and Dawn jumped into the room.

"Hi Weiss"

Dawn said with a small smile.

"Dawn what are you"

"C'mon you think that I wouldn't follow a friend of mine when there taken away?"

Dawn shook her head.

"Not who I am, anyway I heard everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes also I'm pretty sure your father needs to get smacked upside the head by Yang"

This got a laugh out of Weiss.

"So I've noticed you also have your summons working"

Weiss shook her head and looked down.

"No I've been able to do minor things randomly but never actually at will."

"Yeah I still haven't figured out how to form my strings either"

Dawn looked down a little.

"But we can strengthen our semblances if we train."

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Train? What will that do if I'm stuck here?"

Dawn holds hr weapons.

"Weiss you think I'm leaving without you, I have one mission and a ninja always completes their missions."

"So what is your mission?"

"To help Reunite our teams"

Weiss nods

"I wanted to leave anyway."

She began to push her furniture around and went to her dresser where a case was.

She opens the case and pulls out her weapon.

"Let's get started."

Back at Team RNJRS

Tyrian had jumped back after his attacked was blocked and Qrow turned to face him.

"Looks like he's got this handled which just leaves me and you"

He aims his redish blade at yuki

"It seems so"

She shook her head

"Oh well Tyrian should be fine"

"So that's his name care to tell me yours?"

"If you must know it's Yuki"

She runs at him.

"Hope you like my name cause it's the last name you'll hear"

She attempts to quickly get behind Shade and stab him.

She was suddenly blocked by the green blade.

This shocked Yuki.

"Looks like I'm not dying anytime soon"

Shade pushes her back hitting her into a nearby building.

Yuki looked mad.

"Do you really think just with some swords you're not gonna bleed?"

"What is wrong where's your confidence?"

Yuki looked angry and started to shoot at Shade.

He quickly used his shield mode to protect himself when he heard Yuki behind him.

Shade jumps up to dodge her.

He looks down and sees several daggers being thrown at him.

He blocks as many as he could bit was still slashed on his arms and legs.

He lands on top of a building and begins to fire at her with his red weapon.

Yuki begins to run towards him extremely fast dodging each bullet.

Yuki jumps up and had a crazy smile when she looked at Shade.

The smile was short when she saw the second blade aimed point blank at her.

"Gotcha"

He shoots a laser at her chest sending her off the building.

She lands on her feet.

"Ow that hurt."

Yuki help her chest and looked mad until she noticed some blood on Shade.

"But your wounded."

She began to laugh.

"What's wrong with her?"

Shade thinks watching her laugh.

"Ok this is just getting weird."

He jumps down and runs towards her.

Yuki stopped laughing and just as they were about clash a loud scream was heard.

"Tyrian?"

Yuki said before she ran towards the others.

Shade followed and they saw Tyrian mumbling as part of his tail was on the ground.

Yuki quickly moves towards Tyrian

"This isn't over"

She said before she and Tyrian vanished.

"Qrow why are you here what do those two want, what's going on?"

Shade questions Qrow without realizing he had an injury.

"What's your favorite Fairy Tale?"

He said with a chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Processing Info

After Qrow had explained the story of the the gods of light and darkness and who Salem was, Shade began to think.

There was somebody worse than Cinder?.

This one question was in Shade's head.

"If there really is someone worse than Cinder then i really need to be prepared."

Shade thought to himself while staring at his gauntlets with the two blades of his deceased friends.

Shade put his hand on his head and leaned against a tree.

"Nobody else will die"

He repeated to himself quietly.

Meanwhile in Menagerie.

Blake is outside of her Father's study and just staring.

Erika and Kali looked at her.

"Does she really not want to go in?"

Erika asked raising an eyebrow.

"No she does but she's worried."

Kali responds while holding a Tea set on a tray.

"About what that Uncle Ghira is too busy?"

Erika's eyes quickly widened.

"Oh actually that makes sense so what do we do?"

Kali smiled.

"Convince her of course"

The two walked towards Blake.

"Why don't you just go in there?"

Blake looked at the two.

"I don't want to bother him."

"Blame when will you learn you don't bother anyone."

Erika said with a smile.

"A father is never too busy for his daughter."

Kali added.

Blake smiled.

"Not all my friends will agree with you on that."

This caused Erika to laugh.

Kali hands the tray to Blake.

"What are you?"

"Your not very talkative but Sun is kinda blabbering."

Erika said chuckling

Kali smiles as she left.

"I want to hear more about the adventures of Team RWBY and Team SHDE."

Erika followed Kali.

"Good luck Blake."

Erika says quickly before she left with Kali.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to talk with them too?"

Kali questioned Erika following her.

"Yeah I was I bet it would be fun."

Erika but her hands behind her head.

"But it wouldn't be right for me to interrupt the reunion of a Father and Daughter."

Kali smiles at Erika.

"Smart move."

The two stopped and noticed Sun leaning against a door to Ghira's study.

"What is he doing?"

Kali asked looking at Erika.

"If it were my guess."

The door breaks and Sun falls in.

"He's about to ruin a moment."

Erika said shaking her head and chuckling.

Kali the chuckled as well.

Back with RNJRS+Qrow

Shade walks back to the group and sat next to Ruby.

"Qrow there's not just thugs and Cinder your really telling us that there's a powerful evil being worse than her?"

Qrow nods.

"Why doesn't the world know?"

Jaune asks.

"Why doesn't Mystral or Atlas go after them?"

Shade asks.

"And why aren't we in more of a hurry go get to Haven?"

Nora asks.

"Calm down all of you."

Qrow responds to the three.

"The Headmaster over there saw what happened at Beacon,he's not dumb he'll be on his guard. Besides it takes time to mobilize forces like that, do you think they planned that attack on beacon overnight?"

Qrow turns to Jaune.

"And to answer your question it's why we keep quiet about the Maidens, Silver Eyes and Shadow manipulators"

Shade raised an eyebrow.

"If the whole world knew about the relics, about Salem, it would be chaos, we'd have another great war on our hands and this time you'd have to fight"

He points at Jaune

"look I had the same questions too but Ozpin always put his foot down, we can't cause a panic"

He chuckled and took out his flask.

"Can't tell you how many times I heard that."

"What else can you tell us about Salem?"

Shade asked looking serious.

"Salem's smart, she works from the shadows,using others to get what she wants,so when it comes time to place the blame,you can only point at each other."

Shade looked angry.

"What the hell is wrong with her why do this anyway?"

"Calm down, look I'm not sure what her motives are all I know is she can't get the relics"

He takes a drink from his flask.

"She's trying to divide us humanity, and so far she's doing a pretty damn good job."

Ruby finally spoke up.

"Alright, so what should we do?"

Qrow chuckled.

"I don't really know, Ozpin has put a lot of trust in the headmasters, like i said the schools are an important part of stopping Salem,Atlas is gonna be on high alert after the last attack and Vacuo is well Vacuo"

Shade was confused at that but kept listening.

"That and Cinder and her crew said they were from Haven, I think it's likely the next target, so we're on our way to the Headmaster, haven't heard from him in a while even before the attack, I'm hoping he has the answers."

"Hoping?"

Shade stood up.

"So were just going there with no guarantee of answers?!"

Ruby looked at Shade.

"Look Shade"

Qrow was immediately interrupted.

"No listen I'm sick of not being told things if I was told about Penny I could have stopped her from"

He got silent.

"If we would have known about the Maidens the Pyrrha and the school would have been still with us"

Shade punched a nearby tree causing it to break.

"Why can't we just have no more secrets, why?"

He calmed down and sat against a tree.

Everyone was surprised.

"It was never up to me to keep things secret it was up to Oz but now he's gone so there's nothing left to do but help defend the relics"

Shade sighed but nods at Qrow's statement.

"Uncle Qrow?"

"Yeah?"

He looks at Ruby.

"This is a lot to take in and it all sounds crazy, but I'm willing to do whatever I can to help, because I trust you, but like Shade said why couldn't you have trusted me, why couldn't have you just travelled with us instead of all this secrecy"

"Look this has nothing to do with trust."

Shade stands up.

"Then what is it?"

"It's a long story"

Nora spoke up.

"Seriously, now you're tired of telling us stories."

"Did you know that crows are a sign of bad luck, an old superstition but it's how I got my name"

Shade's eyes widened.

"Wait bad luck don't tell that's your?"

"Semblance yeah, it's not something I do it's always there whether I like it or not, I bring misfortune"

He chuckled.

"I guess you can call me a bad luck charm, comes in real handy when I'm fighting an enemy, but it makes it a little hard on friends and family"

Shade shook his head.

"No wonder you were following us from distance."

Qrow began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking a walk"

After Qrow was a few feet away a log fell from the fire.

"Oh great"

Shade responds.

Meanwhile in Menagerie.

Erika is watching Blake and Sun fight when suddenly Blake jumped away.

Erika ran towards Sun.

"Where's she going?"

"After someone."

"Oh great"

Erika quickly ran after Blake.

Back at RNJRS+Qrow.

It was morning and the group was waking up to the sound of coughing when they turned around they saw Qrow who was poisoned by Tyrian


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dark and Light Training

We return to where we last left Hiroki at Raven's Camp.

"So why am I here? Last thing I remember is being knocked unconscious."

Hiroki then remembered the thieves that attacked him.

Raven spoke up.

"My bandits were searching for valuables though I didn't know they were going for the ones at your former home."

The word former just mad Hiroki look down.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm back here."

"No actually I know what happened."

Hiroki sighed.

"Of course you do so why did you bring me here?"

"Simple i want you to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to fight in a battle you didn't need to"

He shook his head

"I had to keep people from dying."

"And tell me how did that go?"

Hiroki could only look down.

"You're pathetic going off to join Ozpin not realizing it will all end the same."

Hiroki glared at Raven.

"The glare of a Warrior even with one eye it's still the same."

He looks around and quickly grabs his blades and aimed them at Raven.

"Shut up."

Raven drew her katana.

"You're just a child having a tantrum."

She quickly disarmed Hiroki and aimed her blade at his throat.

"I taught you better didn't I?"

Hiroki sighed.

"Clearly not."

She returned her blade to its sheath.

"This is a one time offer that i don't plan to give again."

Hiroki looked up

"What kind of offer?"

He places his blades to there rifle mode and put his weapon on his back.

"The same i gave you when you were a child,Training."

This caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Why would you offer that aren't I considered a traitor to your group?"

"Under normal circumstances yes but like I said i offer this only once so decide now or leave."

Hiroki processed his options.

If he tried to fight the white gang as he was now it would end the same except he wouldn't survive.

But if He trained with Raven he might not be able to escape as easily as last time.

He sighed

"Alright I'll train."

Raven nods

"Good also"

A shock of electricity hit Hiroki causing him to fall to the ground.

Vernal was behind him aiming her weapon at his back.

"Never aim you're blade at me again."

Raven looked up at Vernal

"Put him in his tent his training begins when he wakes."

Meanwhile in Atlas…

Weiss is standing still holding her rapier.

She did a twirl and stabbed the ground causing a giant glyph to form.

An Ice sword began to form when

"Hello Sister"

It vanished

Weiss sighed

"Leave."

"How hurtful,and here I was about to offer you a favor,father is taking me into town to introduce me to some of his business partners,I thought I'd see if you wanted me to pick you up anything since your well you know stuck here."

Weiss stood up

"Are you jealous,is that it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Is that why you hate me, Are you jealous of my abilities,of winter's?"

"Hmm Nope not really,honestly I find it barbaric,its beneath people like me,like father,what could a single huntsman do that an army cannot,that's why we have one,even if it is run by a fool."

Weiss gripped her weapon.

"I said leave."

"Fine fine I've got better things to do"

He begins to walk out

"Enjoy your training."

He was out the door

"However pointless it is."

Suddenly the door slammed on him.

Weiss looked behind her at a nearby wall.

"You beat me to it."

Suddenly a bunch of colored strings vanished and Dawn walked to her.

"Sorry but your brother was really making me mad I almost shot him."

Weiss lightly chuckled

"I would have to stop you though."

"Yeah i know besides I'm more stealth combat based anyway."

"Clearly I didn't know you could hide behind your strings though?"

"I didn't either"

She held a ball of spirit strings that suddenly changed from white to red.

"Who knew color change would be useful."

"Right now stand back this is the time I get this right."

Dawn stood back and watched Weiss.

She spun around and stabbed the ground to form a glyph.

The room shook, the window broke,and a bright light shined.

Clein busted into the room.

"Miss schnee are you alright?!"

Dawn Weiss and Clein looked and saw the Glyph summoned.

A giant warrior knight.

"She did it"

Dawn was amazed.

"Yes"

Weiss responds as the knight bows to Weiss.

She turned out the window

"Clein i need a favor."

Claim nods.

Meanwhile at Menagerie

Blake was jumping across trees Erika was close behind her trying to figure out who Blake was chasing.

She heard Sun yell but before she got there the person Blake was gone.

"C'mon she's getting away!"

Blake yelled at Sun before jumping across the trees while Sun lays on a bush.

"Im not even gonna ask."

Erika went after Blake

"Hey wait up!"

Sun shouted.

Erika made it to the roof tops when she was suddenly pushed back into an alleyway.

"What the?"

She looks up to see a man wearing a black jacket,black shirt,black pants,black boots,he had orange hair and was wearing a mask like the other white fang members.

Erika readied her spear.

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled.

"No one you'll need to worry about for long."

He pulled his weapon off his back and it formed into a giant blade.

Erika ran at the man who simply blocked with his sword.

"It's a shame that they sent me to fight you"

Erika jumped back and shot at the man who jumped to avoid the shots.

"If they didnt you might have lived longer."

He slashed his blade and a slash of ice headed towards Erika.

She tried to dodge but her left leg was hit causing it to freeze.

"Oh no!"

She began to hit the ice with her spear but it wasn't getting her anywhere as the man got closer.

"Relax yourself girl all your suffering will be over soon."

Erika growls and closes her eyes trying to focus.

The man readied to swing his blade at Erika's neck.

But right before the blade reached her a hand made out of wood appeared out of the wall and punched the man away.

"Grr you little."

Erika opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw.

The man's mask fell off to reveal his face.

"Shin,is that you?"

"Shin" looked at her questionably.

"Whos Shin?"

He readied his blade when a masked figure went behind him.

"We've been called back we have to go"

Shin glared at Erika

"Your lucky but dont think it will save you next time"

Shin vanished with the masked figure.

Erika finally broke out of the ice.

"Shin what happened to you?"

Back with RNJRS.

The group was walking down the path.

Jaune and Shade were carrying Qrow on a stretcher.

They kept walking until they came to the path splitting and a sign in the middle.

The sign told where several places were including Mystral.

Nora ran up to the sign.

"Look were on the right path."

"Does it say how close?"

Ruby asked.

"No and it looks like the path will take us up the mountains"  
Shade and Jaune put Qrow down.

"Guys, i don't know if all of us can make that climb."

Ruby looked at Qrow before running towards the sign.

"Well uh ok well what about this place?"

She points at the sign

"Kuroyuri, can we get help there."

Shade and Jaune walked over.

"No Kuroyuri has been destroyed."

Shade said looking down.

"But it will go around the mountains"

"It will take too long"

Ren responds.

"The town could had a doctor, we can look for medicine."

Ruby said hopefully.

"Ruby the village has been destroyed for years the chances of finding any medicine is extremely low."

"We're not gonna find anything we just have to press on"

Shade sighed.

"We can split up"

Nora said.

"That might actually work we can cover more ground possibly find help faster."

Shade nods in agreement.

"No were supposed to stick together."

Shade looked at Jaune and Ruby.

"If they make it to Mystral they can get help while if they dont we can get Qrow through in easier path."

Jaune and Ruby sighed in defeat and looked back at Ren and Nora.

"Ok just take care of each other"

Jaune said to Ren and Nora.

"We always do"

Nora respond.

Shade and jaune picked up the stretcher.

Nora and ren ran up the mountain path while Ruby,Jaune and Shade took Qrow through the regular path.

"There gonna be fine Jaune"

Ruby said looking behind her.

"You don't know that"

Shade sighed.

"You've seen them fight have some faith in them."

The three continued to walk unaware they walked on a giant footprint that looked like a horseshoe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dark Evolution

Shade and the others made it to the town of Kuroyuri but just as was expected the town was destroyed.

Shade and Jaune leaned Qrow against a tree.

"We should search for supplies."

Jaune said to them.

"You two go I'll stay with Qrow."

Ruby looks at Shade worried.

"But What about-"

"Ruby you and Jaune will be faster then me now go."

Ruby nods and she and Jaune ran off to find supplies.

Shade looks back at Qrow.

"Funny it feels like yesterday that Yang Introduced us and here we are now."

He chuckled slightly

"Nearly dying and far away from home, you better not die on us old man."

He saw Jaune and Ruby return with nothing.

"No luck?"

Ruby shook her head

"Then we just have to keep moving."

Shade looks at the road ahead.

"I'm sorry."

Shade turned around and looked at Ruby.

"Huh?"

"I should have never dragged you guys into this."

"You didn't drag us in."

Jaune walked up to Ruby.

"We wanted to come."

Shade nods and walks to them.

"We all didn't know about Tyrian and Yuki but that doesn't matter now."

"But you all could die."

"Ruby"

Ruby looked at Jaune

"I we lost Pyrrha,you both lost her too and penny."

Shade looked at the blades in his gauntlets and sighs

"And your teams,but we're still here,despite everything we lost,everything we can still lose."

Shade stood near them.

"You both decided to come out here because you both decided to make a difference."

Jaune placed his hand on ruby's shoulder.

"You gave us the courage to follow you."

Ruby looks at Jaune

"Ok You two we need to move fast and I don't plan on letting anyone die."

Shade focuses hard and two shadow versions of himself picked Qrow up.

Shade fell down to his knees.

"Shade are you ok?"

Ruby said as she and Jaune went to try and help him up.

"I'll be fine, it's a little draining"

He gets up.

"Then why do this?"

Jaune asks.

"You and I both know I wont stop so c'mon let's hurry."

Shade and his shadow versions of himself began to walk quickly down the path.

Jaune and Ruby watched him move.

"He was able to make shadow hims in cloudy weather how?"

"I'm not sure jaune but I'm with him on this c'mon."

She followed Shade and Jaune shortly followed.

Back at Hiroki

It was early in the morning and Hiroki was following Raven into the forest.

He yawned as they walk.

"You should be used to waking up early you did all the time during your training."

Hiroki glared at Raven

"I only did what I had to do to gain strength doesn't mean i just like waking up early."

They walked into an open plain.

"You should be ready to fight you've been knocked out enough times to gain enough sleep now get ready."

She drew her blade.

"I don't intend to hold back as much has I have been."

Hiroki readied his katanas.

Raven glared at him and charged at him.

Hiroki quickly blocked using one of his katanas and used the other to try to slash her.

Raven quickly noticed this and hit Hiroki's blade with enough force knocking away his guard and then blocking the second blade with her katana.

Hiroki jumped back and attempted to grab his first blade but raven was quicker and knocked him into a tree.

"You're pathetic to think that you could have gotten this without getting through me."

Hiroki looked angry and his semblance activated.

"You have power yet you lack control."

She picked up his first blade.

Hiroki charged at Raven who easily blocked his attack before hitting his stomach with the blunt end of his blade.

Hiroki moved back slightly stunned.

He looked angry and lifted his blade up.

"You will die."

He slammed the blade on the ground launching energy to her.

She shook her head and blocked the energy with her katana.

"You may be stronger but you still haven't fully grasped your semblance abilities."

Hiroki fell to his knees as his semblance deactivated.

"I Guess you really are pathetic."

She walks up to him.

"No wonder your whole village was wiped out if any of your warriors were like you they were doomed to die."

Hiroki looked mad for a sec but then looked down.

"She's right I am pathetic."

He thought to himself

"I've been winning my battles based on pure strength i need control."

He took a deep breath and closed his eye.

"Of my greater power."

His semblance activated and he dropped his remaining weapon.

"I guess you're giving up."

She charges at him about to stab him with her katana.

But right before the blade hit hiroki He caught the blade.

Raven moved back dropping her weapon.

Hiroki tossed her weapon away and stood up.

His eye opened and its pupil was a brighter red.

"Oh what's this."

Raven said with a smirk.

Suddenly Hiroki was directly in front of her.

Before Raven could react he punched raven back.

She remained standing and looked at Hiroki.

"Well who knew you could do that."

Hiroki was floating above the ground.

Suddenly his eye closed and his semblance deactivated and he fell on the ground unconscious.

Raven shook her head

"Well he definitely needs control on how much aura he uses."

She picks up her weapon

"But this is a good start."

She brought Hiroki to the camp and over the next few days Hiroki slowly controlled more and more of his aura.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Closing In

At Salem's Castle

Tyrian and Yuki had made their return and walked to a little arena where Cinder was mastering her powers, Tyrian was crying.

"Shut up you stupid scorpian its your own damn fault"

Yuki was very annoyed at him.

Tyrian fell to his knees in front of Salem

"Im sorry, she'll forgive me"

He bows his head

"Please forgive me"

Salem walks in front of Tyrian

"Tyrian, Yuki what happened?"

Yuki looked down at Tyrian

"This dumbass got careless in a battle with Qrow Branwen and got his tail cut off by the silver eyed girl"

"Is she right?"

Salem asked

Tyrian looked up

"Yes"

Salem began to walk away from them

"But all hope isn't lost i poisoned Qrow Branwen, he won't be a nuisance to you any longer,no longer i've done that,h have I done well,have I pleased you?"

She continued to walk away

"The last eye is blinded"

She stopped and looked behind her

"You disappoint me"

She continued walking away.

Yuki laughs as Tyrian cried.

A grimm tried to pounce on Tyrian but he pounced first pinning the grimm and began to rapidly stab it his cries turning into laughter.

Cinder was watching this with wide eyes.

Yuki continued laughing.

Back with Hiroki

Hiroki was in the middle of the woods with his eye closed and his semblance activated.

He took several deep breaths but continued to focus.

Suddenly Raven appears behind him and tried so slice his neck, Hiroki quickly dodged it by ducking.

Raven redirected her attack and attempted to slash Hiroki's side.

Hiroki jumped up and floated above Raven.

She jumps up and attempts to stab Hiroki's chest.

He moves to the side and punches Raven to the ground and fired a blast at her.

She quickly moved out of the way

"Well done"

Hiroki floated down and opens his eye

"You're finally getting control of your semblance you'll be the perfect weapon for us."

Hiroki nods

"Yes"

Raven sheathed her blade

"You may rest for now ill let you know when you're needed."

Hiroki walks to his tent and sat down on the bed he was using.

He goes through his bag and picks up his scroll

He looks through his photos and found a picture of his team.

"Never thought I would actually miss them"

He thought to himself.

"This makes my decision almost too easy."

Meanwhile with Dawn and Weiss

It was night, Weiss and Dawn were holding bags as they left the room.

Klein was waiting for them.

"Shhh, let's go"

The two began to follow the butler down the hall and through the mansion.

Suddenly Klein's Scroll rang and he answered it.

"Master Whitley, I um yes of course, ill be just a moment"

He hangs up

"Go to the library ill meet you two there."

He walks away

Weiss and Dawn continue walking until they heard Ironwood and Weiss's Father arguing.

They heard them talking about threats in Mystral and how Jaque never listened to Ironwood, and how the kingdom is closing the borders.

The door was about to open.

Weiss moved back and used one of her glyphs to close the door.

Dawn whispers to her.

"We should move now."

The two ran to the library

"Klein! Klein where are you?"

Weiss called out and looked around.

Dawn stood guard and readied her weapon just in case she had to be more violent.

A door opened and Klein walked in with red eyes

"Keep your voice down i'd be here."

Weiss ran up and hugged him.

"Are you sure Mistral is safe?"

"No it's where i'll find winter"

Weiss moved back.

"And maybe more on what's going on"

Dawn said putting her weapon away.

Klein nods and looks at Weiss

"I suppose she will be the only family you'll have left after tonight"

"She'll have her friends and we'll find them."

Dawn looks at them.

Weiss puts her hand on Klein's shoulder

"And I'll always have you"

Klein looks up

"You most certainly will."

A loud crash was heard and some shouting.

"We need to go now."

"She's right"

Klein said as Dawn ran ahead and Weiss soon followed

"Thank you Klein"

She said running after Dawn

"So i forgot to ask but why does his eyes change color?"

"I'm not sure i just know his personality changes with it"

At Menagerie…

Erika was looking at a photo in a room by herself

Kali walked into the room.

"I thought i would find you in here"

Erika didnt say anything she just looked at the photo.

Kali sat next to her.

"Blake told me you saw shin."

"He tried to kill me"

"Yeah she told me that too"

"Kali i dont know what to do i try to act cheerful but it just isnt like that anymore."

Kali put her hand on Erikas shoulder.

"You know if you give up on being happy"

Erika looks up

"I wont."

She stands up.

"I just needed some time to think."

"And what did you think about?"

"If i give up on being happy its like giving up on Shin and i have no plans on that."

Kali stood up.

"Then what are you gonna do?"

"Next time i see shin im gonna smack some sense into him."

"Good"

Erika and Kali leave the room and the picture on the sofa.

The picture is of an 8 year old Erika with a 9 year old Shin.

With Team RNJRS

Ruby Shade and Jaune were on their guard after they hear a loud roar.

Nora and Ren ran into the town.

"Ren Nora why are you here what was that noise?!"

Shade looks at them.

Ren fell to his knee.

"No"

"Ren!"

Ruby shouted.

"Wait do you guys here that?"

Jaune asks looking around.

Shade Ruby and Jaune turned around and saw.

The Nuckelavee


	12. Chapter 12

[U]Chapter 12

To Haven

Gunshots and Loud Crashes were heard through the land as Team RNJRS was knocked back by the Grimm.

(Screw its name its a pain to type every time and ive delayed this too long)

It began to walk around them slowly, the hooves were heard echoing.

It stops.

The arms began to twitch and its body leaned back and screamed, then its body cracked and it stared at the group creepily.

"Ok this is somehow worse than the dragon from Beacon"

Shade said holding his two blades.

"Agreed"

Ruby nods looking scared.

Jaune quickly sheathed his sword and ran to Qrow.

The Grimm stretched its arm to Jaune who quickly rolled but didn't notice the second arm about to hit him.

Shade quickly got in front of the attack and used his gauntlet shields to block the damage but he was flung into a wall.

"Shade are you ok?"

Ruby shouts

"Yeah"

He runs back to them quickly as the Grimm ran towards Qrow and Jaune.

Shade shoots at the Grimm as Ren used his Semblance to hide Jaune and Qrow from the Grimm allowing them to get away.

Nora and Shade began to shoot constant fire at the Grimm.

It charges straight for the rest of them.

They were all moving and shooting trying to dodge its fast arms.

It hits Nora away and smashes Ruby into the ground.

Shade runs to the arm that smacked Ruby and tried to cut the arm off but it quickly let Ruby go and smacked Shade away.

He quickly recovered and took a stance.

"If this thing hits me one more time i'm gonna lose it"

He shoots at hit several times as the Grimm's focus was on Ren who was running around and shooting at it.

The Grimm grabbed both of Ren's weapons.

"Guys keep running in a circle!"

Jaune shouted.

Nora shot at it so it let Ren go and they all began to run and shoot at the grimm.

Jaune got in close and slices its leg, it then kicked jaune with its back legs.

"Jaune!"

Ruby shouted distracted.

"Ruby look out!"

Shade shouted as the Grimm pinned her into a tree.

Shade ran towards her as the Grimm launched its second arm at Ruby.

He looks at his gauntlet and tried to use his shields but they weren't working.

"Damn it."

He moves in front of Ruby and stabs the first arm to let her go so she was free.

The second arm was inches away from Shade and he had no time to flee.

Shade closed his eyes and waited to be attacked but when he opened his eyes he saw something else.

A shadow arm that came from his normal arm was holding a shadow shield that was protecting him.

"This is new."

He moved out of the way and his shadow arm and shield vanished.

Ruby and Shade ran to where Jaune was.

"Any ideas?"

Shade asks as Jaune sheathed his blade.

"What are you doing?"

Ruby shouts at Jaune.

Jaune redrew his blade which was now combined with his shield to make a much stronger sharper blade.

Shade and Ruby nodded at Jaune and began to shoot at the Grimm as Jaune ran and slashed at the Grimm's legs.

The Grimm changed tactics and rapidly spinned around rapidly smacking everyone with its arms.

It cracks its body again and screeched.

Ren attempts to attack it but ends up pinned to a building.

The Grimm attempts to finish Ren off, but Nora redirected the attack so she was pinned to the wall.

But it began to smack Nora into the ground before dropping her onto the ground.

Ren began to stab and shoot at the arm while Jaune and Shade slice the creature's legs.

When Ren was freed he charged full on and attacked the Grimm recklessly

"Ren knock it off"

Jaune yelled at him.

"Stop it your gonna die."

The grimm began to smack Ren around similar to what it did to Nora before slamming him into the ground near Nora.

They both got up and the Grimm prepared to charge at them, but before it could Nora pushed Ren under a building.

The Grimm charged at Jaune who used his shield to avoid being stomped on, Ruby shot at it from the creature's left and Shade stabbed its side from its right.

It stretched its arms at the two.

Ruby used her scythe to dodge as well as her semblance while still shooting at it.

Shade used his blades to hold the arm back.

"Grrrr"

He jumped and stabbed the arm with his first blade and shoots lasers at the grimm with the second.

Ren and Nora came out and they all grouped up.

Ren was holding a dagger.

"Ren"

Ruby called out.

Ren looked at RJR

"Jaune and I can take care of the arms."

"I'll take care of the horse."

Nora said.

"I'll keep it distracted."

Shade held his blades.

"When i lure the arms over you two know what to do"

He turned to Jaune and Ruby.

They both nodded and they all looked at Ren.

"And ill handle the rest."

Nora ran towards a building.

Ruby and Shade began running around the grimm getting its attention.

Shade running on land distracting one arm while Ruby shot at it from the air.

The Grimm slammed its arm into the ground causing to be stuck for a few seconds.

Before the arm could move back Shade quickly stabbed the arm into the ground.

He left the blade in the ground and distracted the other arm while ruby stabbed the first arm as well causing it the arm to be stuck further.

Ren threw a weapon at the horse part of grimm the grimm then launched its arm at Jaune.

Suddenly Ren using Jaune's Shield held the arm down.

"Now!"

Shade quickly ran over and he and Jaune stabbed the arm into the ground.

"Nora Now!"

Ren shouted.

Nora fell from the building and smashed the horse into the ground.

The Grimm screamed in pain.

Ren walked over to the front of the Grimm after pulling the dagger out of its body.

The Grimm screamed at Ren.

He uses the dagger to slice its right arm, he then held the creature by its horn and sliced off its left arm.

It screams loudly before he sliced its chest.

"For myself"

He said before slicing its head off.

A large amount of smoke formed from its remains.

He dropped the dagger and was breathing heavily right before Nora tackled him.

Shade picked up his two blades and retracted them into his gauntlets.

He turned to see Ruby running off, he quickly followed,

The two see Qrow still in bad condition, they walk to him.

"Its quiet, good job."

Ruby smiled at Qrow.

"I hope that's the last big fight we have for a while."

Shade said with a small smile.

They heard Jaune shout something.

"Guys i think i hear something."

They look up to see several airships landing near them.

"It's about time."

All of them were soon on the airships and were flying to Mistral.

Shade began working on fixing up his Shields as they fly.

"They weren't strong enough, no i wasn't strong enough"

Shade said to himself as he remembered the shadow that appeared from his body.

"What was that power though?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the city.

"Whoa"

Soon they were all in rooms resting after their long journey.

Shade put his stuff down and unequiped his gauntlets putting them on the nightstand.

He noticed a paper and pen.

"Eh why not."

He sits down and began writing.

"To be honest im not sure why im writing this, but after everything we've been through, I have a lot of thoughts going through my head, all the stuff about these maidens and salem its so much worse than what I first thought, Team RWBY Team SHDE, i know me and Ruby miss being with our teams, its nice that were with friends but its just not the same, i know Dawn went after Weiss but i don't even know if she was successful."

At Atlas...

A pilot was holding some lien leaning against an airship

"Ok you two can hideout back in the cargo hold,i'll take you both as far as I can but if we get caught your two are on your own, understand?"

Weiss and Dawn stepped on the Airship

"Mission Accomplished."

Dawn said to herself with a smile.

Back at Shade…

"I have a feeling she was but for all i know she could be back at Vale trying to help fix everything, or maybe she's at atlas i don't know, and Erika went after Blake but knowing their experience in the white fang who knows if they are safe."

At Menagerie…

Blake is looking through a chest of white fang stuff as Erika walks in.

"I heard you were gonna take back the White Fang."

She walks in front of Blake.

"Yeah i am"

"Alright what's the first step?"

"You don't have to do this you know you can go back to your team."

"I can't actually"

She looks down.

"Why?"

"Shin is in the White Fang"

Blake looked surprised.

"I thought he was dead"

"So did i but clearly not."

Blake placed her hand on Erika's shoulder.

"We'll get him back"

Erika looked at Blake.

"I know we will."

Back at Shade…

"Erika was always the most cheerful of us all i have no idea how all this affected her, i can only hope she remained the same, Hiroki though in his letter he sent he told me he had to find himself, i have no idea what he meant by this."

Somewhere in the Forest…

Raven walked into Hiroki's tent but there was no Hiroki only the patch for his eye.

"That little punk."

Raven said with a smile.

Back at Shade…

"I dont know whats going to happen next but one thing i know is, were not sitting around doing nothing, we can't not after what we've seen, i know this maybe not tomorrow maybe not the day after but i know one day we will reunite and when we do all these people Yuki,Tyrian,Salem"

He squeezed the pen tightly

"Cinder, all of these people will fall"

Shape put the pen down and looks out the window.

A shine of sunlight hit him.

"Huh, well look at that."

He turns to look at his shadow.

"How much will it take to master you?"

He smiles as he closed the curtains turning everything dark

End of Volume 4

Credits:

SHDE Volume 4

Shade

Erika

Dawn

Yuki

Shin

Belong to me

Hiroki Belongs to Hiroki Darque.

RWBY is owned by the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

Epilogue.

We see behind Hiroki as he walks through the forest until he reaches a fork in the road.

One is basically back the way he came in another direction and the other is continuing down the way before he stopped.

He heard something and readied his weapon.

A motorcycle was heard going down the second path.

It stops near him and the woman got off it and took off her goggles.

"Well i didn't expect to see you here,Yang."

She smiled at Hiroki.

"Well do you need a ride somewhere?"

We zoom in on Hiroki's smile and then we see the rest of his face.

Hiroki has both eyes open except now he has a slash scar over his left eye.

Cut to black.

AN:And thus we conclude another volume, it was fun i guess but it did drain a lot of my energy half way through but it's difficult with four storylines in one volume, anyway thanks for reading and ill see you all next time.


End file.
